one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Vs. I Hate Everything
Dan Vs. I Hate Everything is Episode 40 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It has Dan from the cartoon Dan Vs. going up against the Youtuber I Hate Everything. Description It's a showdown between two ordinary characters who just seem to hate a lot! Will Dan get his revenge on IHE or will he fail a his task? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Character Select (Cue: Street Fighter Alpha 3: Character Select Theme) Fight Dan's House Dan was browsing Youtube for something to watch when a particular video caught his eye. "Hey, what was the name of that video just now?" He scrolled up, only to start frowning. "Is this a joke?" He turned red and his veins became visible. The title of the video was I HATE DAN VS. "This can't be! Who could possibly hate the show that I star in?" He looked at the name of the owner and discovered that it belonged to a Youtuber named I Hate Everything. Dan threw his fists into the air and began to shout. "I HATE EVERYTHING!!!" DAN Vs. I HATE EVERYTHING IHE's House IHE was busy working on his next Search for the Worst video. "The Amazing Bulk. What a load of garbage. They have the guts to rip off The Incredible Hulk without even trying to be original. Pathetic." Suddenly, Dan burst in through the window and landed in the room. "What? Who are you" "So, you must be I Hate Everything. You've really infuriated me, you know." "Wow, I know a lot a people get worked up over my videos but I have never pissed anyone enough to make them do something like this before!" "Let me show you what happens when you talk trash about my show on the internet!" "Do people really overreact this much to my opinions?" LET'S START THE FLAME WAR! FIGHT! Without hesitation, Dan ran foward and performed a drop kick which knocked IHE against the wall. He then began kicking him in the face. "Take that! And that! and that! an...OW!" IHE dodged the last attack and Dan stubbed his toe against the wall. He was know jumping up and down while clutching it. IHE sighed. "Look, you can't just barge into people's houses without their permission. I'm giving you one last chance to leave." "NOT UNTIL I HAVE MY REVENGE!" "Then I'll have to force you to leave." Dan threw a punch but IHE ducked and jabbed him in the stomach. While Dan was clutching it, he landed a few punches before hitting him with a kick that sent him flying out a door and into the backyard. Dan instantly rose to his feet. "Don't think you have me beat yet!" Dan pulled out his crossbow. As IHE exited his house, he began firing. IHE barely managed to dodge all of the arrows fired in his direction. "Are you crazy? You could have killed me!" Dan didn't respond as he punched IHE thrice and then barged into him with his shoulder. IHE flew back into the house upon impact. He hit a desk and some DVDs fell on top of him. IHE noticed that they were all copies of The Little Panda Fighter. There was no value to them, so he could use it in any way he wanted, even in the fight. As Dan entered the house, he was hit in the face with a disc. "GAH!" He yelled as he grasped his eyes. "Just let me beat you!" IHE gave his answer by throwing some more discs at Dan, who wasn't agile enough to dodge them. As he stumbled back, IHE slammed him against the wall and held him there. "I'm going to call the cops. This is clearly not normal." He tried reaching for the phone with one hand but Dan bit the one that he was holding him with. He yelled in pain, only to be followed up with Dan headbutting him in the face. Dan then kicked IHE in the foot, staggering him. This gave him the chance to pick up IHE and throw him across the room. IHE struggled to get up as Dan approached him "It's payback time! He was about to smack IHE with a baseball bat he picked up but IHE rolled out of the way in time. The vibration of the bat's impact caused a pot plant lying on the shelf above them to fall down. It land on Dan's head and broke. "OW! STOP TORTURING ME!" As Dan was raging, IHE saw his chance and kicked him as hard as he could in between his legs. Dan cried in pain and fell to the ground. He didn't get up. He instead continued to grasp his crotch while making a squeaking sound. K.O.! "Now I can call the police!" IHE siad, sounding relieved. Dan was arrested and sent to jail. He was later bailed out by Chris, and the two got into a long fight. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Joke One Minute Melees